


Soft Spot

by Valyssia



Series: Shards of Reflection: Other Fragments [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valyssia/pseuds/Valyssia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Wiffiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Spot

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the drabbles I elude to in the Shards of Reflection series.

Sometimes, I swear, I’m barely qualified to tie my own shoes.

Not really. That’s not fair.

I’m just flawed.

Answers shouldn’t come easy. It seems wrong not to have to work. So even though it’s right there, under my nose, clear as day…I have to make things difficult. Really they’re simple—so, so simple that anyone else would just see. Plain as the nose on their face.

I cross my eyes. The proboscis at which I stare is unquestionably a honker. How could I miss that?

She giggles.

That’s one of the reasons I love her. She makes me see.


End file.
